


Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, angst kinda, its more of a plotless drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is destiny compared to resolution?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Tsuna is weak. He is soft, he is fragile. In any and every way. Reborn knows enough to remember that wicked people will always take delight in breaking these things. Something so fragile as body as mind…..as personal belief. Reborn knows where his responsibilities lie, where he is to keep his promises and where he is not to. With these thoughts in mind he leaves his cooperation with the Vongola dangling by a thin thread. He only looks out for himself. After all it is all Reborn can control, himself. 

He is not afraid to kill. Establishing the fact of his untimely death was merely a matter of time he’d put so much consideration into that he no longer minds whether he is to live through this whole ordeal. He’ll keep his will to live naturally but when the hands of death reach for him, when the cold gust swings wider, he will not argue.

Perhaps his only fear is becoming attached. Reborn contemplates this with amusement as he glances at the person beside him. The one who time and time again never wavers in his decision. No matter how circumstances change a part of him remains the same and for that Reborn is relieved in a sense.

He is still cursed. And Tsuna is still destined to have his fate intertwined with the mafia. Honestly Reborn is more concerned on the second. Perhaps he is the one who has changed. His goals. His ideals for his student.

“I see you’re not backing down from this one, how unlike yourself.” Reborn comments almost casually if not for the graveness of the situation. He can feel the warmth of those ever so bright flames and doesn’t have to look up to see the determination his student possesses. 

He can tell without looking that Tsuna’s mouth is set in a thin line, he knows for a fact there is blood staining his clothes that were spotless hours ago. Reborn _knows_. And though a bit irritated he can’t help but be satisfied with the decision Tsuna had made for himself.

“How could I? You and I both know where that would lead, Reborn.”

Reborn suppresses the urge to let out a sound of amusement. “You’ve come a long way. Surprisingly.”

Once again he doesn’t have to glance upwards to know about the slight upturn of Tsuna’s lips. “That’s rare, coming from you.”

“Savor it while you can. I don’t repeat myself.” Harsh words are spoken with an underlying fondness only Tsuna can detect from all his years beside this man. Tsuna can’t help but nod in satisfaction that he is for a rare moment being acknowledged. Validated as something more than just a student. Than a requirement. Than a foolish boy.

“Sometimes I wish you would.” They are standing in pools of red so strong in their stench that Tsuna feels as if it could be detected miles away. However he knows it is next to near impossible for someone to find them this early on.

His words are met with silence. He hadn’t expected any sort of reply anyhow. It was comfortable this way despite being shrouded in a battlefield stained with the blood of those who’d been alive no more than minutes ago.

“Hey, Reborn?”

“Hm?”

“When we’re done here what happens next?” His question causes the other to become a bit stiffer. Dare he say a bit indecisive as well. 

“What you decide is up to you. I’m sure the Vongola Ninth won’t appreciate this act of betrayal. Especially from someone like me. I am a selfish man after all. I won’t lie however when I say I’m surprised you decided to become partners on this one. I was almost sure we would become enemies almost instantly.”

Tsuna merely lifts his shoulders in a silent shrug. “There wasn’t much to lose. It’s certainly beneficial, becoming affiliated with the most powerful hitman in the world. Where you go I’ll follow.”

This causes a snort from his taller partner. “I should be saying the same for you. It’s not exactly invalid to say you have the upper hand.”

Tsuna throws him a crooked grin knowing exactly what Reborn is talking about. “I knew my charm would pay off someday.”

He manages to prod at least a smile if anything from the older mafiaso. Though his trademark fedora covers the upper part of his face. They are still standing in warm crimson pools that run like water from the gutters though neither seem to mind.

“We won’t be returning to Italy for a while clearly. I hope you’ve packed your belongings, Dame-Tsuna.”

And with that Tsuna reaches out to touch one of Reborn’s curly sideburns. Receiving no protest or acknowledgement he tests his limits, winding it around his finger. He decides Reborn’s hair is indeed as soft as it looks. “Oh I packed days in anticipation, an out of country trip with you? Too exciting to pass up.”

Reborn reaches out and grabs Tsuna’s hand that had been playing with his hair. Though it’s gentle, he lowers it down so now Tsuna’s hand is safely tucked inside his own. It has always been considerably smaller than his own.

“Good. Consider it an honor.” The words are said as if to tease. Caught up in amusement. 

“Yes. Oh mighty Reborn, punisher of the weak. Maker of widows. And of course most importantly, my sadistic home tutor.”

Both are clearly amused despite standing in a field of corpses. Hands now twined together. “And as your tutor I expect only the best from now on. Failure to do so will result in harsh discipline.”

Tsuna mocks a squeak. Attempting to sound unnerved and surprised. “You don’t change.”

“Neither do you.”

As they finally remove themselves from the scene before the deed is discovered they never release the others hand. And though they refer to themselves in such a way as teacher and student they both know that with this crime. They are to be together for a long time and both are just fine with that.

Life had brought them together and not even life would tear them apart. They needed not to speak certain words because they know. They always knew what they meant when they agreed to follow each other.

They don’t need words nor a ring nor anyone to validate them as such. Because on that same night as their cold hands are tightly tangled together they are committed. And Tsuna knows when Reborn says this one promise. He knows in the depths of his soul. That he intends to keep his words even past the grave.

And for Tsuna that’s more than enough. Because he knows he’s promised to always do the same.

_**What is destiny compared to resolution?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the descriptions might not fit together because it's two in the morning and I don't feel the need to change it.


End file.
